Ace Savvy Frenzy
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Lincoln and friends are tasked with making an official comic for Ace Savvy anniversary, will they succeed? (yup)


"So, you know what you gotta do?" Asked a voice over the phone.

"Yeah, we know, this is not our first time doing this, you know that" Answered Lincoln.

"Yeah, but this is your first time doing something original for this franchise, what you did before where remakes of previous ones, making something original is different"

"Don't worry, we'll do our best!" Said Lincoln with enthusiasm, he was excited for this.

"Ok, if you say so, just get ready for the backlash, good luck, you're gonna need it" And with that they hung up.

Lincoln put his phone in his pocket and went with his team to start.

They were gonna make an Ace Savvy comic, an official one!

In the newer years Ace Savvy had a...rollercoaster in quality, during those years he and Clyde worked together to remake some of Ace most famous outings, pitched them to the executives and...they liked it.

Some time afterwards, they were called to make an official Ace Savvy comic, an anniversary title at that!

So they decided to get a group of friends who were also talented in this type of thing and liked Ace as well and...here they are.

"So well guys, we need to make an official Ace Savvy comic for the franchise anniversary, are you guys ready?" Asked Lincoln.

"Yes!" His teammates shouted at the same time.

"Okay, so for the plot i feel we need to do a simple Ace Savvy adventure, nothing too weird, is it okay?" Lincoln asked

Everyone nodded, they were okay with the idea.

"Okay for villains, i think we should use Dr. clubs but i feel we need something else, like a new villain, though not one that goes and upstages him, any ideas?"

Clyde raises his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the robot minions he uses?"

"Hmh"

"Why don't we make elite versions of them that serves as the secondary antagonist of the comic?"

"Sounds interesting, how would they be?"

"...A bunch of quirky versions of those robots in silly costumes" Said Clyde a little nervous of the backlash he might receive if Lincoln didn't like that idea.

"Clyde…"

"Y-yeah?"

"That's...brilliant! I'm surprised nobody thought about it sooner!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a quirky elite squad is something that it would fit Dr. Club so well, i want to see what your ideas are for those robots, now!"

"Ok!" And with that Clyde began explaining him his ideas.

"So one of them is a daredevil, which uses a mutant animal as a ride"

"Hmh"

"The other one is a magician which uses illusions and transforms into obscure characters"

"Yaha"

"This one is a ninja"

"Hm"

"This one is a cop, who's kinda of a coward"

"Interesting"

"And this one is their leader, who is a king and is the most serious of them"

"Gotcha"

"Also two of them are girls"

"Why?"

"Dunno, just feel like doing that"

"Can robots even have genders? Whatever, now we have our villains, now we need to think of a story"

Many time later, Lincoln and company finished their comic and send it to the editor to see what they think about it, then after taking care of some stuff, the comic was ready to be published, now to see what they think about it.

Lincoln was hanging around in his apartment, it was a nice, organized, peaceful place, just as Lincoln liked it.

As he was going to check the reviews, Lincoln hesitated, he didn't know if people were gonna like it or not, what if he messed up? What if he and his friends become a laughing stock?

He was snapped from his worries when he heard someone knocking his door, he went to check what it was.

He opened up and found his sister Lily.

"Hi...Linky" She said in a serious tone.

"Um...hi Lily" Said Lincoln in a weirded out tone.

"So...you wrote an issue for Ace Savvy, an anniversary one at that"

Lincoln gulped, Lily became a fan of Ace Savvy at a young age, without encouraging from his part by the way, they both geeked out about it.

What if Lily hated it, would she be disappointed of him?

"Yeah, i did...what do you think of it?"

Lily looked at him straight at the eye.

"It...was...AWESOME!" She yelled as she went and hugged him tightly.

"Wha...what?"

"This is the best Ace Savvy has been in a very long time! It was so fucking awesome!"

"Lily! Language!"

"Sorry but i just couldn't contain myself, look at the reviews!"

Lincoln decided to check the reviews and to his surprise, there was an overwhelming positive response to the comic, it astounded him.

"Well, that was a surprise" He admitted.

"Brother, can you tell me how did you make such an awesome comic? Please?"

Lincoln chuckled. "First of all it was a team effort between some friends, second of all, of course i would, come sit with me"

And then Lincoln began talking about the process of making the comic, with Lily listening all the way.

* * *

 _ **If i was honest, this originally was meant to be a silly one shot before going into heartwarming, it just happened.**_

 _ **Wanted to expand on the creative process, but didn't know if the ideas will translate well into a comic.**_

 _ **You probably know what this comic is based on if you haven't been living under a rock for the last two years, you have three guesses.**_

 _ **Anyways, catch ya later.**_


End file.
